Of Star Wars and a Little Kissing
by sapphirianEternity
Summary: In which Phineas and Django watch Star Wars and Ferb spies on his stepbrother! Two of the Phineas and Ferb boys will make a not-so-shocking discovery about their sexuality! All this and more in the PhinJango OneShot by your's truly!


Phineas was just putting in the disk when he heard a knock on the door. "It's open!" He called, walking into the kitchen to get some popcorn.

"Hi, Phineas!" someone said, walking into the kitchen after him. "What'cha doin'?"

Phineas took the popcorn and turned around. "Hey Isa- Django?"

Django Brown stood in Phineas's kitchen, smiling. "You sound surprised."

"You don't come to my house often..." Phineas said. "And usually, Isabella says that." He lifted a hand to scratch his ear, but remembered that he was holding a bowl of popcorn. Instead, he went into the living room and put down the bowl. "So what do you need, Django?"

"Just wanted to hang out," the young artist shrugged and sat down on the couch. "So what are you going to watch?"

Phineas blinked, remembering that he was going to watch a few movies that day. "Oh, the _Star Wars _trilogy."

"And what exactly is _Star Wars?_"

"Think of _Space Adventures_, but a bit more compact," Phineas explained. "_Star Wars_ is six movies. I'm watching the original three today." The red head then looked around. "Hey... where's Ferb?"

**...**

_Do be do be do bah..._

Ferb put on a fedora... and stood outside the window. From here, he had a clear view of Django and his stepbrother. Now... all he had to do now was wait and watch.

**...**

_A few hours later..._

Django blinked at the screen. "So wait... Luke kissed his sister?" Phineas nodded. "And Han doesn't punch him?" Phineas shook his head. "Wow."

"That was my reaction when I first saw the movies." Phineas said. He popped a piece of popcorn into his mouth. "Now what do you wanna do?"

"Right now?" Django stood up and stretched. "I kinda have to pee."

Phineas snorted, covering his mouth with his hands. "Okay. T-the bathroom's upstairs."

Django shook his head and went upstairs. Phineas just noticed the traces of a smile on Django's lips. For a sweet, fleeting moment, the red head wondered what it would be like to kiss those lips. But that moment was ruined by Phineas noticing the fact that Django was probably a _straight _male. He frowned and leaned back, disappointed.

**...**

Django looked at himself in the mirror. "Now's as good a time as ever, I guess." He muttered. He took a deep breath... and hung his head. "I can't... I think he likes Isabella."

His head then shot up, his eyes with a new fire. "But I'll never know until I try!"

Django opened the door and raced down the stairs. Phineas looked up. "Django, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

The artist froze, reconsidering his plan. His dominant side sternly said, "_No, you are going to do this, and you are going to like it!" _

"I-I'm fine," Django said, involuntarily shaking. "Phineas, I'm going to do something, right now. Promise not to hate me?"

The red head blinked. "Sure."

Taking a deep breath, Django stepped towards the young engineer, who was still on the couch. Another deep breath later, the artist closed his eyes, bent down, and pressed his lips against Phineas's.

**...**

Phineas blinked. Not moments ago, he was thinking of what kissing Django Brown. Now, he, Phineas Flynn, was kissing _Django Brown! _A moment later, Django pulled back, his face a bright red. Phineas scratched his ear and smiled. "I didn't know you were gay for me, Django."

The artist gave a nervous laugh. "Yeah. But the question right now is... do you mind?"

"You liking me?" Phineas said. "Of course not. As a matter of fact..."

Phineas stood up, put his hands on Django's shoulders, and kissed him. A moment later, Phineas pulled back and winked. "I like you, too."

The artist blinked. "B-but what about Isabella?" he blurted.

"What _about _Isabella?" Phineas shrugged.

"S-she has this huge crush on you!" Django said, throwing his hands in the air.

"She does?"

"Yes! How could you not notice it?"

"...I just didn't pay attention," The young engineer shrugged again. "I don't like her like that anyways, though. I just told you. I like _you!_"

"Oh." Django rubbed the back of his neck and sat down again. "So now what? Is Isabella going to beat me up?"

"'Course not," Phineas said, sitting next to Django. "I'll tell her I don't like her like that. I'm a little worried about Ferb, though."

The artist gave a wry smile. "It'll be like what should have happened in _Star Wars, _except reversed. Instead of Han beating up Luke kissing Leia, it'll be something like Luke beating up Han for kissing Leia."

Phineas hear the door open, and close again. A minute later, Phineas's green haired step-brother came into the living room. "Oh, there you are, Ferb."

Ferb looked at Phineas, then Django, then Phineas again. "Did you two kiss yet?"

Both the artist and the young engineer were taken aback at the question. Phineas blinked and Django said, "Ah... er... um..."

Ferb, still looking at Phineas, shook his head and turned to Django. "You have my permission. You'll have to ask Mother and Father as well, though. And perhaps Candace."

After that, Ferb went upstairs. Django rubbed the back of his neck. "Well. That was..."

"...Unexpected?" Phineas suggested.

The artist nodded. "Yeah. Unexpected."

**...**

Ferb sat on his bed. A minute later, he sat up and dug under his pillow. He produced a small notebook. In it, he wrote the following:

"_Phineas and Django finally kissed. How do I feel about my brother being gay? I don't mind, as long as he's happy. However...if Django Brown ever does anything to hurt my brother, I will end him. _

_...I'm pretty sure I won't have to do that, though. Django loves Phineas."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aha, my break into the Phineas and Ferb fandom! My Pokemon readers can choose to ignore this, though. <em>**

**_This is also my first Yaoi fic! PhinJango is my favorite P&F ship! _**

**_I once thought I liked waay too much Yaoi, but as a friend once told me: "There is no such thing as too much Yaoi!" _**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, or Star Wars!_**

**_See ya!_**

**_-Sapph_**


End file.
